No Shelter
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: This is AU. L&S c/o with Carrie. Shirley is an outcast of the school, the butt of everyone's pranks. But she has a special power that only her family friends really understand. When prom rolls around, she unleashes her power with full force, resulting in many casualties with only very few survivors to tell the tale. R&R please! No flames! Thank you. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


_This is an AU version of Laverne and Shirley. I do not own any other the characters; I merely own the idea of the story itself_.

Chapter One

Shirley Feeney had always been the different child. The black sheep so to speak. For instance, everyone in her family was tall with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Shirley was short, with brown hair, though those blue eyes rang true. All the girls in her grade had long, flowing hair. Hers was short, always had been when she was a child. She had only four friends in high school, though people believed that she only tolerated two of them.

But that was never the case.

In fact, besides those people and her siblings, Shirley was a lonely child. A lonely child with an extraordinary gift. A gift that she used to entertain herself when she was bored. There was one incident where her mother walked in on her, when she was seven years old, levitating a chair. Needless to say, she was given a harsh scolding and was sent to her room.

But this gift really began to blossom when she was going through puberty while she was in high school, and it really reared its head when she was angry.

Her friends remembered one incident when she was arguing with the teacher about a detention that she did not deserve (in fact, Rosie Greenbaum set it up to where Shirley was blamed instead of herself). Her voice rose, higher and higher to the point where she was shouting, and the tears were staining her cheeks. At this point in time, eyewitnesses reported a chair at the far end of the room suddenly flying across and breaking on the blackboard for no apparent reason.

_From: I Am Laverne DeFazio (1965)  
>While Shirley was one of the sweetest people you could meet, she was also one of the most hot-headed. I know this to be a fact since the two of us were like sisters since grade school. The chair incident, from what I can remember, seemed to be brought on by her anger. Really it should've been directed towards Rosie Greenbaum. After all, this was all her fault. It was only the first domino that began to fall. Once it did, the events afterwards at the prom were catastrophic. <em>

"C'mon, Angelface. It really isn't that bad. I've had detention before. All they do is make you sit there."

"Carmine, it's disgraceful! I've never gotten one before! I feel like a juvenile delinquent."

Carmine Ragusa, a short kid around five foot four with dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes, walked down the hall next to Shirley (Angelface, as he called her). She was a good girl, but the whole school never saw her that way. They saw her as a freak of nature that must always be pestered, called out, and disgraced in every way, shape or form. After all, all she ever did was cry. She never fought back.

A loud whooping down the hall grabbed the couple's attention for a moment. The two stared at each other in confusion before a tall blonde boy made his way down the hall and hid around the corner. Behind him was a shorter boy with black hair (both of them had it slicked back with grease). The shorter boy, Andrew Squigman ("Squiggy" to friends) relaxed against the wall, catching his breath.

"I haven't run this fast since my Pop caught me drinking his beer." He smirked, obviously proud of the fact.

"What're you running from?" Shirley looked confused. The tall blonde boy, Lenard Kosnowski ("Lenny" to friends) peeked out from around the corner. Lenny and Squiggy, much like Laverne and Shirley, had been inseparable since grade school. You never saw one without the other.

"Well, we was in the science room, right?" Lenny started. "We let all of the frogs in there loose." He smirked.

"Yeah, so now the teacher's mad at us." Squiggy laughed. Lenny joined in, his traditional guffaw echoing in the hall.

_From: The Story of the Lone Wolf (1969)  
>I remember thinking at the time that being the class clowns of the school was a title you would hold with pride. We were the funniest in our class, and no matter how much anyone else tried, they could never match our pranks. Now that I look back on it, I realize now that it was a title I never wanted, and I believe Squiggy feels the same way. Maybe if I wasn't asked to deal with the blood, I would think differently about it. Everything changed after the blood. <em>

After detention was over, Laverne and Shirley walked into the Pizza Bowl together, Shirley trying not to bring attention to herself.

"Shirl..." Laverne looked at her as they sat down. "Would you quit worryin' about this? Look, I'm here with you, right? If anyone tries anything, I'll knock them from here to Peoria." She balled one of her fists.

"You don't have to do that, Laverne..." Shirley looked down. A few people looked at her and snickered a bit. Laverne gritted her teeth, glaring at them. Her green eyes met Rosie Greenbaum's, who smirked at her before turning back to her friends. Shirley hunched her shoulders a little, staring at the table as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Not five seconds later, a paper cup flew across the room and hit the brunette on the back, some of the soda spilling on the back of her sweater. Shirley stiffened and bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly. There was a loud cackle as Rosie smirked once again at the girls. Laverne shot up from her seat, making the chair scrape the ground, and started towards the redhead, her fists balled. Rosie stood, putting a hand on her hip.

"C'mon, DeFazio. Or don't you have the _balls_?" Rosie snickered. Laverne began to advance when a soft tug on her elbow made her stop.

"Don't..." Shirley said softly.

_Statement from the Feeney Administration (1974)  
>No one really knows what Shirley Feeney was thinking on that fateful night in 1959. Some say that she had planned the whole attack on prom night, but that never explained the blood. We know for a fact that Lenard Kosnowski and Andrew Squigman were the ones that acquired it for Rosie Greenbaum and her friends. Why they did it, we're not exactly sure. We can only get Mr. Kosnowski's point of view on this since Mr. Squigman refuses to speak out about that night.<em>

Shirley hurried inside her home and up the stairs of her house. She peeked out the window quickly to see the blue car drive off, and the blur of red hair was all she needed to know that it was who she suspected it to be.

The phone rang and she stared at it as if it were a snake in the grass. After the first two rings, she walked over to it and picked it up.

"_Hey, Angelface. You make it home okay_?" Carmine's voice asked on the other line.

"Yeah... Yeah, I did." Shirley nodded, relief filling her body once she realized who it was. "Thank you for checking on me, Carmine. I have to do my homework now." She hung the phone up lightly.

_From: The Big Ragoo (1978)  
>Shirley was a delicate soul. She loved animals and believed, though she had been through all that hell, that there had to be good in people. In a few select words, she was one of a kind, and it sickens me to know what happened to her. <em>


End file.
